This invention relates to an arrangement which forms on the lower end of a hop guiding from a rope and from a wire a tangle and drives it into the soil.
Wires are generally used as hop guidings, which are suspended on horizontal supporting wires of a hop filed structure by means of hooks. Recently also ropes have been used as hop guidings instead of wires. The suspension of ropes on supporting wires is accomplished from a mobile platform. One attendant fixes the rope to an anchor which has been prior driven into the soil near each plant. He passes over the rope to another attendant, which by means of a rod suspends the rope on a hook, which has been prior fixed on the supporting wire. The rope is thereafter lead along the supporting wire, suspended on another hook and dropped to the ground where it is fixed to the anchor of another plant, with a subsequent repeating of this operation. The work is performed with a not interrupted rope, what represents its substantial need for a unit area of the hop field. The whole method is rather demanding on time and costly already at the preparation of the process. A large number of hooks has to be fixed to the supporting wire of the hop field structure. An anchor has to be driven into the soil for fixing the rope at each plant. After the harvest the anchors have to be removed in order to prepare the soil for cultivation. All that are manual working processes which cannot be mechanized. The proper suspension of ropes is at present performed manually, it is therefore slow and costly. A machine for a mechanical suspension of ropes to a supporting wire and for their fixing in the ground has up to now not been developed. The fixing of the rope on an anchor is necessary as the rope cannot without special arrangements in the soil transmit the tension to which it is exposed. Arrangements for performing automatically these operations are hitherto unknown.